godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Soo-Jin
- :Session 4▾= - Base form= - God Form= }} - Session 3 ▾= - Base form= - God Form= }} }} |gender = Female |occupation = Bishop (former) |affiliation = Nox (former) |debut = Chapter 12 (Partially) Chapter 123 (Fully) |Name = Lee Soo-jin |charyeok = Pandora |species = Human |age = 17 |style = Northern ITF Taekwondo |level = unknown |hp = unknown |gp = unknown |family = Lee Soo-Hyuk (grandfather)}} Lee Soo-Jin is a former Bishop and is a Key who has broken the limiter placed on humans which makes her an extremely dangerous fighter. After her fight with The Monkey King she left Nox. Appearance Lee Soo-Jin has an athletic figure with short purple hair and eyes. Her outfit consist of a midriff baring black and brown sleeveless dress shirt with a orange tie with baggy brown and red pant's and black heeled boot's. Her accessories are wristband's and a eye patch. When her Charyeok is activated her hair grow to thigh length, she gain's a veil and a black and red box. Her right also turn eye hazel while left stay's purple but glow's and bleeds. Personality Not much of her personality has been shown but when she met Jin Mo-Ri she seemed to be very excited. Although she is shown to be ruthless in battle, she can be quite serious when meeting higher up's. She has a hate for South Korea because of events that occurred in childhood and seems to want to destroy South Korea. She is also shown to have quite the sweet tooth, enjoying candies and sweets such as chocolate. History Soo-Jin is the granddaughter of the infiltrator that was captured by the government. While her grandfather was in captive, her mother and her grandmother were sent to the mines to work, there her mother got pregnant with her and gave birth to her. There, Soo-Jin developed a deep grudge for South Korea for the suffering she and her mother had to go through. In the mines, while Soo-Jin was five years old, she's shown to have been favored by most of the older miners, and was given food by them, even if it meant risking their lives. One time when Soo-Jin sneaked into the mines that her mother and friends were digging in to give her mother a snack, the walls cracked and caved them in. Luckily, the airline still worked and the workers all agreed to take turns breathing in. Hours later, Soo-Jin was sleeping and her mother noticed that the other workers were advancing on them. Then Soo-Jin's mother demanded what they were doing, and their friends replied that they talked and let the mother-daughter duo to breathe through the airline, claiming that they had lived their life and that she should save her child. Hours later, the miners including Soo-Jin's mother died of lack of oxygen and helping Soo-Jin escape After being rescued by Bong-Sa and The RE Taekwondo Force, who later planned to kill her, much to Bong-Sa's displease. Bong-Sa refusesing to allow them. When approached by his superior officer, Ryu, Bong-Sa summons his Borrowed Power, Sapsal Dog, to take Soo-Jin away while he fights his officer. She later wakes up in front of a military post, where she was indoctrinated and spent years learning her grandfathers ITF. Til the age of 16, she slaughtered her fellow officers, claiming to have taken up the task to infiltrate South Korea. Where she later joined the Nox. Later in the series, she previously directs her mother's hatred and bitterness to Jin Tae-Jin and anyone associated with him. As the result, that grudge was carried over to his grandson, Jin Mo-ri. She becomes a Bishop and seeks revenge by killing Jin tae-Jin and anyone associated to him. Plot Sage Realm Arc World Tournament Arc Soo-Jin is seen with Gang Man-Suk, watching the construction of the Nox World Tournament Colosseum, commenting on how she senses Jin Tae-Jin in there. Soo-Jin is seen again saving Judge O, with Gang Man-Suk tagging along. Ho-Sik instantly recognizes Soo-Jin as a traitor and they begin a short one sided battle ending with Soo-Jin putting Ho-sik in an illusion. Before anything else can happen, Xiao Chen arrives. After being overpowered, fearing further conflict with the dangerous Xiao Chen, Soo-Jin and Gang Man-Suk retreat. Abilities Lee Soo-Jin is a very powerful and dangerous fighter shown to have beaten the The Six leader and most powerful fighter Kim Oong-Nyuh. She is the master of Gang Man-Suk who taught him Northern ITF Taekwondo. Superhuman Endurance: Lee Soo-Jin has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times she has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of her body from training with her father she has superhuman agility. She is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. She has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. Superhuman Strength: Lee Soo-Jin has shown strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. Lee Soo-Jin has blown apart arenas. Superhuman Speed: Lee Soo-Jin has shown remarkable speed. Several times she has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. Northern ITF Taekwondo *'Rapid Movement': Basically it is a type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously. It also enhances all the user's attack following this movement. *'Northern Wave Rebound': This is used to bounce off shock wave and send it back to the opponent who sent it. *'Northern Style Front Kick': This technique is simply a front kick with enormous strength behind it. When used, it destroyed the battle ring and even hurt the audience in the path of the kick. *'Flank Strike': This is a technique where the user grabs their opponents head and smashes it against their knee. *'Baekdu': A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent. It is used to entice the opponent to guard. *'Northern ITF Taekwondo Right Flamingo: Three-Pronged Strike': Executes consecutive kicks at the head three times in a row either from left or right, followed straight away from the opposite direction, then from behind. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases. The Renewal Taekwond version of this is 3rd Stance Hwechook. * ITF Right Flamingo: 'This technique was used by Lee Soo-Jin to counter Dragon Sign Hwechook *'Northern ITF Taekwondo Left Flamingo: Straw Cutter: This is a kick performed in a diagonal motion at the neck of a person forming a scissor shape as he legs go down using the left leg. It is similar to the Scissor technique used in Renewal Taekwondo and is in fact used to block said technique. *'Northern ITF Taekwondo Left Flamingo: Cutter Hanger': It is used to bring down an opponent by carrying down a high kick upon their shoulder, It uses the left leg. Charyeok Pandora: This is the charyeok of Lee Soo-Jin, this is the second key introduced in the series. Like the other key it changes the appearance of the user. Her charyeok is Pandora from the Greek myth, the woman who opened the Pandora's box and let loose all the evil and suffering in the world. She can create diseases and illness wherever she goes and she seems to have a power to produce poison from her body. Ability Sealing: Being one of the keys, Pandora has the ability to seal away powers. When used on a god, this seal can also carry them down to a lower plane. Ability Awakening: Being one of the keys it has the ability to lift the seal on a person enabling them to attack gods, angels, and nephilim. It can also undo the seals it placed on gods. It can bring out a person's true power. Physical Enhancement: It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed and power. Toxigenesis: It gives her the ability to generate and create various poisons ranging from acids to knock out gases. These poisons can be released on contact and their effects can vary from simply corroding to causing the body to dissipate entirely. Pathogenesis: It gives her the ability to generate and manipulate various diseases and symptoms ranging from fever, blindness, parylysis, ect. She can manifest these diseases by simply looking at her target. Hallucinations/Illusions:Pandora gives her the power to cause intensely vivid, psychosomatic hallucinations/illusions. These can make the victim feel intense pain, extreme cold, imagine diseases, ect. Power Reflection: It has the ability to reflect any attack aim at the user whether it is physical, charyeok or otherwise. Even though she was able to completely reflect the charyeok powers of other human characters however, she was only able to redirect the The Eldest Crown Prince's attack slightly. The Hope - Sovereignty: This is a skill that allows the user manipulate the laws of physics and casuality within a designated area, allowing the user to become sovereign - effectively God - within the affected area. Lee Soo-Jin used this to effectively slow down time and reduce the blast radius of the hundreds of explosions that would have otherwise vaporized the planet. Whenever this ability is used, the Lee Soo-Jin grows 3 angelic wings on the right side of her body and one on her left. Armor: Through the use of Pandora's box Soo-jin can invoke an armor onto herself. This armor can even further increase her physical abilities, especially attack power and durability. Telekinesis: Pandora gives Lee Soo-Jin the power of telekinesis. She demonstrated this when she levitated the hundreds of Sky Whales across the Sage Realm. She has also levitated herself. Telepathy: Soo-Jin has demonstrated interdimensional telepathy. Force Field: Lee Soo-Jin has been shown to create durable force fields. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nox Category:Bishop Category:Charyeok Users Category:Strength Group Category:Keys Category:Human